custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kopakamata97/BFTMOL Fan Club/Home Page
This is not your average talk page, so just read it for some BFTMOL News! --Kopakamata97 22:18, 24 August 2009 (UTC) The BFTMOL Chronicles-A Story About IceLordT7 Day 1 My body...a mass of white armor...they all say that...and I believe them. If it weren't true, I'd kill them, but it is against my nature to strike out in force. No, I am not a Toa. Just a being trying to make his way in life. Of course, I am not alone. Several of my teammates are still alive, yet some are long, long dead. Some might even say that I don't exist at all. But I am not just a hunk of mist as those pesky Matoran might say. In fact, I am the embodiment of good. Light. Good itself is my power. In fact, I will end the life of ALL my enemies, because I am Ice Lord T7! Day 2 I was in a small village moments ago. It was filled with destruction and utter fear. A Matoran who went by the name of Scorik had become a killer in his town. I can't get the image of little Scorik killing another Matoran out of my mind. My only choice was to kill Scorik so he didn't take any more lives like that. Just because his powers we inside him, didn't mean he had to express them. So, don't ask anybody about it, because they'll only tell you that it was his destiny, or whatever. Day 3 My life has been odd lately. Old friends are being killed by some mysterious force. And Mata Nui, I swear I'm gonna die on of these times, cause I feel like Makuta Bones! Headaches are overwhelming me to the point where I can't even think of breathing! I will have to confront destiny, I guess, unless Turalsi has a better idea. Day 4 Those headaches? I learned that Turalsi says I must confront someone named Taka Nordas...a Toa...in order to stop them. Now, I have stomach aches that are so much worse than headaches. Honest! Turalsi stopped me from confronting Taka Nordas. "You have a twin." he said. "A fighter with great skill." "Huh?" I said. "He is named KM97. KopakaMata97 is your alternate twin..." Day 5 I was lost in some other demension, it seemed, having a twin. But, how did I get him out of ME!? His thoughts were shared with me. Then, this morning, some Toa with white armor stared at me with blue eyes. "I am KopakaMata97...not the actual Toa Kopaka, but I'll have to do." he said. I had to blink somewhere around 600 times before I realized that he really was my twin. But the only worry I really had was the fact that Ice Lord T7 fights alone...but a little help may actualy do me some good! He promised he'd keep as quiet as he could about the villains secret plot to destroy our homeworld. Somehow I knew this guy would blow it. This afternoon, I was right...he did blow it. He told everyone in the Lordship about our plans...and that completely ruined the idea of the thing! And now, the evening, he decided he'd blow it even more...literally! He found some dynamite...and thought it was a torch. He put it inside my hut since my power was out. Let's just say I'm now homeless!